Investigations will be undertaken to improve methodology for estimation of portal blood flow in man, determine the effects of various drugs and foods of portal blood flow, ascertain the influence of reduced portal flow on distribution of indicators in hepatic compartments, and determine the relationships of portal blood flow patterns to effects of surgical decompression and transhepatic obliteration of gastroesophageal varices by corrosive solutions. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Leevy, C.M., and Kiernan, T. Drugs and hepatic blood flow, In Proceedings Third International Liver Symposium on Drugs and the Liver, edited by W. Gerok and K. Sickinger, F. K. Schattauer Verlag-Stuttgart, Freiburg, 1975, pp. 240-254. Leevy, C.M., and Tamburro, C.H. Liver disease of the alcoholic, Med. Clin. North America 59:909-918, 1975.